


Numb

by Thedarkrose17



Series: Promptis comfort [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: He’s woken up by his boyfriend gently shaking his shoulder, muttering something about breakfast almost being done. For a second he feels just like frowning or grumbling and swatting the hand away he’s unsure why at first.The moment he opens his eyes, everything clicks and Noctis can tell something’s wrong.





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I decided to attempt writing some Promptis and some comfort. I hope you guys like :)
> 
> Projects my own bad depression days onto fictional man who's suffered more than enough

He’s woken up by his boyfriend gently shaking his shoulder, muttering something about breakfast almost being done. For a second he feels just like frowning or grumbling and swatting the hand away he’s unsure why at first.

The moment he opens his eyes, everything clicks and Noctis can tell something’s wrong.

He knows by how dull the world around him looks and sounds. Plus there’s the fact that he doesn’t feel like he even wants to eat or has said motivation to do so.

Noctis feels like maybe Prompto can easily see that today is a bad depression day for the prince. Prompto’s known him for five years now, he can probably read Noctis like a book.

Sitting up is a difficult task, it requires an amount of energy he’s almost certain he doesn’t possess right now. So Noctis stares up at the hotel ceiling blankly, zoning out for a few moments before Prompto’s voice is snapping him back to reality. He can’t deny it doesn’t startle him slightly.

“….Ok?”

“…What?” Noctis asks, hating how off his voice sounded to his own ears.

“Are you ok?” Prompto repeats himself, blonde eyebrows knitting together in concern. Noctis focuses on his freckles, mostly the lone one above Prompto’s right brow so it looks like he’s looking him in the eye. “You spaced out for a sec.”

“…Just…Tired.” Noctis lies, unsure what prompted him to do so before pushing himself up. Maybe so Prompto doesn’t have to worry as much but judging by the look on the sharpshooters face it’s easy to see he knows Noctis is hiding something.

Prompto still looks concerned, grabbing Noctis’ phone and handing it over to him. Noctis stares at his lockscreen, which is a selfie of him and Prompto.

Prompto’s got his arm slung around Noctis shoulders and is pressing a kiss to his cheek, Noctis’ is doing that smile with his eyes Prompto seems to adore. 

Noctis feels almost envious of himself on that photo. Envious of how happy he was. Currently he feels dead inside and would give anything to feel even a slither of that happiness again.

He’s actually forgot when he was last that happy and he’s unsure if it’s his depression messing with his head or if he’s genuinely been miserable for a while.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asks unsure if Noctis would be comfortable talking out loud. Maybe he’ll want to text what’s wrong. Or Prompto hopes that’s the case.

Noctis sighs, looking down at his phone. He’s not completely sure how to explain it without being asked the inevitable question about if he feels suicidal. He’s not comfortable hearing that question or answering it.

“…Ok…Wanna play Kings Knight then?” Prompto, bless him. He’s trying his hardest but Noctis just wants to sleep the whole day. He feels exhausted and he doesn’t understand fully why.

“…Not today.” Noctis mutters causing Prompto to sit on the bed.

“Bad day?” he asks, elaborating moments later. “Depression wise.”

The prince nods and Prompto carefully pulls him close against his chest with one arm, running his free hand through Noctis’ dark locks. It draws a sigh from the prince which takes a surprising amount of effort.

He’s practically cuddling his phone at this point which Prompto takes off him moments later, placing it on the little bedside table.

“Want me to talk to Iggy? See if we can take it easy today?” Prompto mutters.

Noctis wants to deny it, he wants to attempt to carry on but honestly he’s not even sure he can shower let alone fight today when even getting up is a chore. He reluctantly nods weakly before speaking up.

“I’m exhausted.” the prince admits, holding onto Prompto like he’s his lifeline.

The last week has been a nightmare and honestly has taken a toll on him. He’d cry if he could but honestly he’s not even sure he can. Besides he doesn’t want to stress Prompto out more, the blonde’s dealing with his own demons.

Prompto’s hand is still running through his hair and he’s pretty warm which in itself is relaxing. The embrace doesn’t make him feel like he’s suffocating and it’s just loose enough for him to break free from if he becomes too uncomfortable which is a comfort in it’s own right.

They stay in silence for what feels like an eternity before the blonde speaks up again.

“You think you can manage food or do you want to sleep?” it’s said in a surprisingly soft and quiet tone to the point where Noctis almost doesn’t hear him.

He feels so numb and empty at this point. He struggles with such a basic decision which in turn irritates him. He should be able to answer such an easy question yet he can’t immediately come up with an answer.

Noctis doesn’t realise he’s not answered yet until he hears Prompto again.

“Hey…You still with me?” Prompto asks, pulling away slightly to check if he’s was still awake or not.

Prompto’s greeted with a face that looks miserable which honestly breaks him but he doesn’t want to cry in front of Noctis. He doesn’t want to make him feel worse than he probably already does.

Those blue eyes Prompto adores look like all the light that was held within them has died and it’s just painful to see. He tugs Noctis close again, closing his eyes allowing a stray tear to fall that he prays to Six, Noctis doesn’t notice.

“I’ll try…Food first.” Noct speaks up moments later. It was better to try now then to be reminded to eat later when he eventually forgot.

Prompto nods against him, attempting to glance into the kitchen to try and see if Ignis is done yet before releasing Noctis and slowly deciding to climb into the bed next him.

The blonde lies down, carefully dragging Noctis down against his chest, running a hand through those dark locks again. It’s surprisingly silky smooth.

He plants a kiss against his head and listens to Noctis breathe. Maybe they could just stay like this for a while today until Noctis doesn’t feel as bad.

* * *

When Ignis finally arrives with food, Prompto’s eyes open slowly and he yawns, realising he must have drifted off. He notices Ignis is about to say something until he notices Noctis against Prompto’s chest and goes silent.

Ignis has known Noctis longer than Prompto has, he can easily tell if something’s wrong with the young prince.

He mutters something about taking a break and informing Gladio before leaving the boys their breakfasts.

Prompto waits for Noctis to attempt to eat before eating himself.

He notices while he’s eating that Noctis is taking his time purposely almost like eating is a difficult thing for him.

* * *

Noctis is forcing himself to eat now so he doesn’t concern anyone. He doesn’t want to feel like a burden.

His mind is swirling with negativity to the point where he feels like he’s drowning. He prays to Six it doesn’t show on his face.

He hears Prompto finish after a few minutes next to him and he feels guilty for taking so long with his breakfast. It’s just his brain is making his appetite plummet honestly.

“…You can save it for later. Try again when you’re ready. It’s ok.” Prompto speaks up.

Prompto, bless him, is so patient and kind with him and honestly right now he feels like he doesn’t deserve any of that.

He reluctantly hands over his breakfast watching Prompto put it on the closest surface before finally snuggling up to him.

“Prom…Why are you doing this?” Noctis asks, voice quieter than usual. His rational side knows why but the depression overpowers it and mutters cruel things and his brain, his brain believes each and every cruel thing it utters.

“Because…I care about you.” Prompto replies like it’s obvious, pressing a kiss against the prince’s forehead. “I care about you Noct.”

The answer invokes a reaction from Noctis as does the gentle squeeze and kiss he receives against his head again. His eyes are burning and filling to the brim so quickly he’s powerless to do anything to stop it, so he buries his face against Prompto’s chest and lets the tears flow.

Honestly at this point he doesn’t know or understand why he’s crying but he’s relieved he’s not being questioned for doing so. If anything, he’s being cuddled tighter.

“It’s gonna be ok, I promise.” is repeatedly muttered by Prompto but it sounds shaky and wet.

Then something drips onto his head and it finally clicks, the blonde is crying with him. He’s unsure if it’s in pity or because he’s concerned but his brain is too cluttered to think of a possible explanation at this point in time.

He just lets himself be held, listening to Prompto’s heartbeat. It’s a little fast but it’s oddly calming to him.

* * *

Moments later, he’s carefully pulled up by Prompto, hands carefully positioned against his face and a delicate kiss is pressed against his lips which he returns before looking at the blonde who’s eyes are somehow more red than usual.

Surprisingly soft thumbs brush against his skin, wiping away a few stray tears before Prompto pulls them away to wipe at own eyes.

Prompto sniffs loudly before his hands are back against Noctis’ face.

“Sorry.” he mutters, looking the prince in the eye. He feels guilty for crying, just seeing Noctis like this hurt.

“It’s fine.” Noctis doesn’t even know why Prompto’s apologising. His head is so foggy he can’t even think up a reason.

The blonde presses their foreheads together, moving his hands to grab Noctis’ own.

“It’s gonna be ok.” he repeats to the prince, he’s not sure what else to say for a few moments. It’s a tricky subject. He’s got anxiety, not depression so honestly it’s a territory he’s unfamiliar with but he’s trying his best.

“I love you.” the blonde mutters, a small weak smile crossing his lips. “No matter what your head tells you. Just know I love you.”

Those words bring a extremely weak smile from Noctis as Prompto lets him go and allows him to settle back down onto his chest. He feels horrific still but least he’s safe with his best friend, his boyfriend.

“I love you too.” he practically whispers against the blonde’s chest. He listens to Prompto breathe along with the rhythm of his heartbeat, it’s comforting.

Prompto hums something softly, resting a hand against his back and using his free hand to give Noctis’ a gentle squeeze.

The humming sounds almost like a lullaby but an almost melancholic one. Still it’s enough to slowly settle Noctis into slumber. A slumber that after a few minutes Prompto joins him in.


End file.
